Episode 41
Reverse Decisions ("Reikodan! An Unexpected Conclusion?! // Reikōdan! Igai Na Kecchaku?!" (霊光弾! 意外な決着?!) ) is the sixteenth episode of season 2 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on July 31, 1993 in Japan and April 29, 2003 in the United States. Synopsis The epic climax to the fight between Yusuke and Jin is about to happen. Jin is poised to attack with his two Tornado Fists, and Yusuke is ready to counter using his new attack, the Spirit Wave. As the fight ends, Team Masho's owner thinks of another way to complicate things. How will his cheating change matters? And what does this mean for Team Urameshi? Full Recap This episode starts with Jin in the air, with his Double Tornado Fist ready. Yusuke decides to try something new, and moves into a new stance. His body becomes surrounded with spirit energy. Everyone is surprised. Then, Jin attacks with the first Tornado Fist. Yusuke manages to catch the fist with his hand. Jin is stunned. Yusuke throws the fist, canceling Jin's attack. Jin tries again, and attacks with the second fist, Yusuke catches it with his foot, Jin's attacks have now both failed. Yusuke unleashes an attack called the Spirit Wave, hitting Jin right in the stomach. Jin goes flying in the air. The Masked Fighter explains the difference between the Spirit Wave and the Spirit Gun. The Spirit Wave is using spirit energy to attack with your entire body, enabling it to have a wider range and hit more targets than the Spirit Gun, but the Spirit Gun has a lot more energy concentrated into one place, making the Spirit Gun very powerful. Therefore, the Spirit Wave is still technically a weaker attack than the Spirit Gun. In the stands, Keiko is shocked. Shizuru says they should move, and starts moving away, Keiko follows. A sparkle is seen in the sky, and Jin's body comes crashing down in the stands, right where Keiko and Shizuru were a moment before. Koto makes a ten-count, and Yusuke is proclaimed the winner. Shizuru and Keiko leave the stadium momentarily. Meanwhile, Yukina, the ice apparition, is outside the stadium, looking for a way to get inside. Team Masho's owner is shocked at the outcome of the fight. The crowd is furious, because it looks like Team Urameshi might actually win. The owner of Team Masho asks the team leader, Risho, if he can handle it. Risho gives the owner an idea to complicate matters for Team Urameshi. Just as the last fight, Yusuke vs. Risho, is about to begin, an announcement is made. The committee announces that Yusuke is disqualified from the last fight, because the ten-count was delayed when he and Jin were both outside the ring, ending the match in a draw. The crowd is baffled, but then become very excited, meaning that Team Urameshi doesn't have any fighters left to fight. Botan becomes furious. The announcer, Koto, is also alarmed, admitting that she is told to delay on the ten-count. Risho asks for the team victory, but out of the blue, Kuwabara steps up to the ring. He says he can still fight for the team, even if he is injured (in the English dub, Kuwabara admits that Ruka told him he was still fine for combat). From the skybox, Butajiri realizes his plans for cheating Team Masho's victory has failed and Toguro admonishes Butajiri's cheating methods. Outside the stadium, Shizuru sees Yukina. Shizuru tells Keiko to go and get Botan. Shizuru approaches Yukina, and asks her what she is doing here. Yukina says she is here to give support to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She also mentions that she is looking for a long lost brother. Botan arrives, and becomes nervous that Yukina might learn about Hiei being her brother. The group decides to go back inside the stadium. They approach the television outside the stadium, and hear of the next match. They try to see what is on the television, but there are demons blocking the view. Shizuru beats up a few demons and threatens the rest, and the demons move out of the way so they can see. They see that Kuwabara is going to fight against Risho, to decide which team moves on to the next round. Just before the new fight begins, Touya approaches Risho, and explains that they should not resort to cheating, and that Gama gave his life honorably. Risho's arm turns into stone, and he hits Touya, and explains that he is forgetting their real purpose, to win the tournament. So the next fight is set. Risho, team Masho's leader, versus Kazuma Kuwabara, who can barely stand. Trivia * The committee makes no more attempts to cheat Team Urameshi out of their victories after this. Hiei and Yusuke's promise to kill them all was enough to get them to finally stop targeting them. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dark Tournament Saga Episodes